Vampire Reborn
by Ace-of-Dragon-Hearts
Summary: A story still being written but about a young boy to finally relize his dream to come true. Then a suffering fate of it when his past comes back for him as his friends become his wife or or best body guards.


Summary of the story

The story is about a boy named Kaoru, age 16. He was adopted to a rich old couple in Tokyo, Japan because his own parents treated him terrible. A week later, his adopted parents died a week after he arrived. They left every wealth and possessions to their adopted son. The next day on the news said that there were attacks by vampires in Tokyo, Japan. Since then he has been waiting anxiously to meet a vampire, and even told his friends about it, that happen to live in front of him down the alley. What he does not know is that his own friends Aoi, age 15, and Nio, age 13, were vampires themselves but then finds out by being bitten by one of friends. Also then receives a new house cleaner named Asa, age 14 ½, and not all. He thinks hardly any girls like him but there are more than he thinks. In addition, more things will happen but you will have to read the story to find out.

Chapter 1

When I stepped out into the glistering sun. They are standing blind after watching the top scary movies in are humble little town. Once received clearness to my eyesight. I notice that my best friend (Nio-Chan) who was poking me in the head, and was about to send me on my backside. With her laughing at me, as I was getting off the sharp and departed sidewalk near the theater entrance. Nio ask if that I was daydreaming about meeting a vampire again. I replied suddenly after dusting off my new black jeans with a no. "If that's not the case then what were you doing Kaoru?"

I stared at her with a grin on my face. And remembered that I Kaoru live in a mansion, but takes a path through the dark, steamed, and misty alley between my friend's houses. They live alone because their parents are always on business trips. In my case, I was adopted into a rich family because my father and stepmother were always arguing. The police tried to warn them but they did not listen so I was taken away from America to Japan. There I live with new parents but soon died from old age and left their wealth treasure, and servants. I do not really call them slaves, more like my parents but as friends. Who raised me since grade school. Now I go to Koma High with Nio and Aoi. As I always thot of them were beautiful since junior high.

After screaming with pain in my right leg, which was caused by Nio, and with her yelling at me to not stare up her skirt. Hoping on the only good leg that did not get murdered with a bruise and giving her an ugly grin at her. While letting the leg down to stop hoping, I told her that I did not try to look up her skirt but that on how we become friends. "You know how me met," she said. "I wondered into that alley to get my ball. When I notice it was to high up for me to reach it on the cloths lines, and I started to cry my head off. Then you came from your place to see what was wrong. I pointed to the ball and suddenly you were on the line holding on tight to not let go. Going through someone else's cloths and draws. You stretched your arm and successfully knocked it down but fell into the dumpster underneath you while I only caught the ball. You coming out of the dumpster with a smile on your face and an old banana peel on your head with flies buzzing around its best nasty look. So you going to stand up straight and take the pain like a man?" Ok let's go and meet up with Aoi at her house and work on our homework. "You going to stand there stuck dump or are you coming?" As she spoke loudly from atop on the hill. "Wait up for me," so I said.

While we walk back home together. I remembered that we shut off her alarm so she can sleep in and rest. Now it is time to wake her up from wonderland and work on our homework that is due on Monday. Nio and I arrived at Aoi's place that is still clean that it reflects the sun's ray off itself. We walked through the house and opening the door like it was are own place. While I close the door softly, Nio went up the stairs quickly but quietly as mouse. After I closed the door there was a loud scream of terror upstairs.

I hurried up the stairs seeing Aoi giving an angry look at Nio as I walk up to her pink covered bed. Nio was laughing to herself with a smile trying to resist from laughing out loud. Then at surprise Aoi grabbed onto me with all her strength telling. "She woke me up wit a feather in my nose then scared me till I turned whit as like I seen a ghost, and became one myself and have to leave you two behind to go to heaven early." "There, there, it is ok," I said. She started to cry and not wanting to cease from doing so. I hugged her back and she stopped crying but kept weeping along with saying "sorry for crying and soaking you with my tears." "It is ok to cry but let us start on our school work that's left to do," I said and at the moment she smiled and went under the bed on the opposite side of me.

Going over and under the bed looking like she was going to fall. She started fall over fast so I moved over the bed and grabbed her legs. She spoke loudly saying, "I got them" she came up fast nearly body slam me on the bed. We stayed there in that position with me laying down and her over me and on top with the books weighing a ton and pressing down on me and the moment was interrupted with Nio budding in saying that she was still there waiting to do her work. Both of us sat up near Nio but in a form of a triangle, and she stop mumbling and grabbed her work for history. Mine for geometry and Aoi's for physics. Studying, thinking, and waiting on our homework. Aoi finished far ahead of us and was helping us with ours, with are gradual time working we finished and had a coke in a bright red glimmering can of Coca-Cola. Looking at the time I notice it was midnight and with Nio asleep with a pillow on the floor. Aoi said to let her sleep here as she set a blanket over her. Then went to bed and asleep. Turning out the lights while leaving through both doors and closing them.

As I seem to notice that the road was filled with puddles with different sizes but all made by water, as it seems. Looking to both sides that both the walls were leaking water out. Hurried to the mansion and entering it with leaving my wet shoes behind with my case filled with schoolwork. Ran and went to bed with the light out and fell asleep as soon as my head was set on my favorite pillow.

"Nio are you still awake, I think you are and I am getting hungry" as Aoi spoke softly to her. She sat up and look at her with a strong feeling inside of herself. Inside her own mouth feeling of her two sharp teeth increasing and touching them with her tongue. She tries to resist to not bite her friend. She could not hold it any more, she climbs out of bed, and walking up next to Nio saying "I'm sorry." She leans down opening her mouth and plunged her sharp pointed teeth into her friend's neck, and with Nio make a noise like something sexual. Sucking her blood out with a satisfied taste for her hunger. Lifting her head up with blood running down her smooth innocent clean face that is from her best friends. Knowing that she will be thirsty for the blood of mammals.

Chapter 2

Wiping the blood off her face with her sleeve of her pajama. A sad look on her face on her face while going back to bed. Laying her head down and closing her eyes. The alarm went off like a siren turned on for an emergency. Getting back up and notice Nio was laughing while she stretched for the sky. Aoi told Nio that she had something to tell her from last night as she cut the alarm. "Let us get dress and ready for school before I tell you ok," said Aoi. "Will do," said Nio with an oddly feeling in her heart for her. As she went to the bathroom to get ready by taking a half an hour shower, and dress for thirty more minutes that the cloths she wear or the uniform that she already prepared. Nio found one of her uniform that she left here at the house a few weeks before. Trying to turn the lights on but did not want to work so she decided to leave it alone, and quickly grab her cloths off a fine crafted plastic hanger but causing a crack to it yet not breaking the hanger. Aoi coming out while drying herself off and saying "it is your turn Nio and I left some hot water for you." She quickly closed the shabby closet door and ran to the bathroom with a loud sound to be heard down stairs. Which Kaoru just happen to have notice while waiting for them. After finishing a shower with some pampering. She went to Aoi to see what she wanted to tell her from last night. "Um, the thing is that last night. I had bitten you on the neck because I am one of those creatures on the news of vampires and was bitten before I had met and loved Kaoru," said Aoi. "Yeah! Now Kaoru can love both of us now that we are vampires so now I will go tell him right now," said Nio. "I told you that you are a vampire. That is one of your abilities, and what ever you do just do not tell Kaoru about this. He might act like we are joking about it or get freaked out with a little anger from are impression to him. Meet me here tonight at nightfall without telling or

getting caught by Kaoru. I will show you all the abilities what you have and others by yourself," so said by Aoi.

A distance cry was made by Kaoru saying, "Hurry up you two! Stay any longer we are going to be late for school!" They gathered up their supplies, and went down the stairs, both grabbing a hand of Kaoru and through the door. With a might of a gust of wind, sending the door to close loudly as they dragged Kaoru all the way to the high school parking lot that is in front of the school itself. "We will be leaving you and studying together but it is not school and all you will need is to relax at home when done with your homework. Ok!" said Nio as she and Aoi head their way to their homerooms with a small slight of conscious guilt that was pushed away by their happiness for him. Stunned and a little edgy by confusion. After coming to his own senses he runs through the doors up the mountain high stairs, and to his class. Opens the door, did not see the teacher as he walks slowly in looking to the left of the room. Then a deep sudden of chill was felt all the way up his spine with a frightened impression on his face and a evil voice saying, " You are late to my class." Turing around about to apologize, he was smacked right in the face with a mark left dead center of his face. Being told to sit down as he heads his way there while rubbing his palm to his face with external pain.

Sitting down then relaxed, and forgotten the pain as his teacher starts her lecture. Scanning the room seeing the class snickering after the incident but there was a few ladies staring with an evil odd stare at him for no since of what they were thinking of. He writes his notes down slowly and carefully as he starts to daydream again. An unnamed alley with a strange, raggedy, and hooded young teen in front of me. I try to speak to the weary girl. She slightly lifts her head up enough for me to see a smile on her face, sexy smooth body, and covered in a blanket and not a hood. Before I can blink my very eyes. The she had vanished but I was wrong and with a whisper to my ear saying, "thanks for being my first prey of tonight." As something just bit me, and my body was stunned and unable to corporate with what I want it to do. Then she moved her head away, and letting me go but falling down to the ground. With about an inch left to fall, a loud slam was made which then the teacher was giving an angry to her face with a ruler in a hand and the other on the desk. "Kaoru, you may be late to class but do not stay late after class as well!" As she tries to say in a steady voice, as he notice her hand is shaking like a rattle snakes tail. He gets up very quickly and towards the door.

Thinking he was in the clear, but then hit in the back of his head which was the ruler in the teacher's hand. He fell down to the staircase and tumbling down the stairs himself. Then ending in a sudden stop and being upside down with his legs in the air, being just slightly dizzy while in that position. Got back up in a whistle and kept running like a jackrabbit till he arrived at his two friends houses. Seeing Aoi preparing Nio something, but was thinking to himself, walking to his mansion. Setting his things down and taking supplies out of the bag. Done gathering, he head for his room slowly and cautionly. Reaches for the knob with a turn to it and opens it quickly. Looks to see if anyone was there, and then walks in and closes the door. Heading to his desk without knowing his new maid Asa was behind him. She leaps for him saying "Kaoru" slightly long. Only having a moment to turn around with a surprised look. He was taken down by her, and hugging him tightly around him not letting go. Trying to escape, she holds him tighter, and wiggling around on him till her c-cup breasts came on top of his face. The sight, smell, and comfort stunned to be like a rag doll with a cheering happy face.

A nock on the bedroom door and in came another maid telling Asa to get off young master. "No I love him so much and I will always be here for him," said Asa. "Then why are you still on top of him and instead of taking him to bed?" "Because to me he looks unconscious." With a disappointed look on her face to Asa. "No, no, no, no, no! I hurt our young master and now he is going to hate me for doing a terrible thing. Wait, if I had hurt him then why is he smiling." "Because you took him out from the view he saw at you." "So he passed out because he loves me like I do him." "Something like that but just get him in bed for now and let him rest. He must have had a long day especially with that bump on his head." Asa gently picks up young master and sets him on his royal bed. The maid leaves and tells her to go easier with him. Asa gets to her knees like she is praying saying, "I am sorry" over and over. Finished talking to her master and started to wonder were Aoi and Nio is at. She leaves the room and closed the door and went to sleep in her own temporary chamber.

Chapter 3

With Aoi and Nio was waiting in Aoi's bedroom till nightfall, which it is now that time. "I will teach you as much as I know about the way of a vampire, ok." "Ok, I love to know for Kaoru," speaking to herself in her mind. "What was that? Did you say something Nio?" "Oh nothing at all except lets go on a vampire hunt." Aoi goes and opens her bedroom window "first thing is that you need to focus on a destination were you want to go to from here." "Go on." "Next head that way you want with a feeling to run to help and you will be there in seconds." As she was interrupted by a yell from a distance, "like this Aoi," said Nio. As she head down to were her friend was is thinking to herself that they actually finish early real soon. "Next is your prey, it does not matter who they are sometimes but it is a matter to being fed. It can be male, female, or any living mammal. After you feed you must erase their memory if you feel like it, also it stop the vampirism that you gave them. No matter what you do is that you must feed in the dark, abandon are, or both. Here is are first prey, I will show and use my special ability." Aoi brought her hand up pointing towards the man, and having him fall asleep. Once he fell asleep in a few seconds standing up. She lifted him up with telekinesis up on the roof, and setting him on his back.

She binds down near his side, and had her teeth come out and then went to his neck to feed. With the man twitched as her teeth entered his neck feeding like she was hungry for days. She comes up with her head and her hair flying behind her, while being refreshed "ah," she said a little long " that was really tasty" as blood dripped down her face with a wonderful smile. "It is your turn Nio and use some kind of personality to bring one into this hidden alley" "will do Aoi-sempia." She jumps down half a block behind the woman walking down the street. She runs up behind the woman and asking her to escort her threw the alley to get home in time be in trouble, telling the stranger. Could not help to help out a young girl and said, "Yes I will be gladly to help you." As they walked into Nio walking ahead and then in front the stranger then stopped the dark alley. "I was wondering if I can give you a hug for my appreciation on helping me since I have no money on me." The woman agreed in a puzzled manner then found out she hugging the girl with a suddenly weeping. Nio was up close enough to the ladies neck by faking her sadness with fear. She had a great and strong feeling inside he, and notices her teeth were sharp as needle themselves. She then knew that she must feed to her fill with a dashing taste of blood. Without hesitations, she quickly moves her head to bite the lady on her sweet smelling soft neck. The lady opens her eyes wide open as Nio bites her neck and suck the blood out. She drank up till she had a feeling of a three-course meal already. She frees her teeth from the lady's neck and let her fall down into a pile of old boxes. Nio put her hand over head then with a dim glow as she removed her memory of had happen that night. "Well, well, you are a natural at this and even may find your special ability sooner than I thot," as she pats Nio on her back barely surprising her as she finish licking the blood off her delicate face. "Can we hunt to gather like we did tonight?" "Sure Nio-Chan and we will hunt together till the rest of humanity." "Can one of us bite Kaoru and have him join us as a trio?" Aoi looks down with a puzzled face by not being sure on how to answer. "Lets put these questions on hold for another till the time comes and now we work on your fighting ability." "First your eyes can see as far till you see the sea. Next is that you are more flexible like a cat but better." "You can attack faster than a snake can and you can move so silent it is like you are your shadow." "Last but least is your special ability that will come when you are ready, because we already covered running and feeding." Aoi swiftly moves her arm to punch Nio but then blocked by Nio's open palm of her hand. "You are now ready to protect yourself and feed on your own. Just in case I am not around town for you." As they head home that they both notice this was done in the alley to Kaoru's house. Thinking to themselves that it has happen and there's nothing to do about it. So they continue into their house, to the bedroom, in a soft bed, and went to sleep.

Early next morning, Kaoru woke up in a cold sweet from a dreadful nightmare for which he cannot remember a single part of it. He hears rushing up to his chamber. He goes back under his covers as like he had not woken yet. Till Asa swung the door open and jumped onto him "time to wake up for school. My sweet and lovely master," as she hugs him. "Ok! Ok! I'm up now!" As he yelled through the blankets and trying to breath. "Oh!" As she said in a gasp with a sorry look on her face, and saying "I'm sorry master" bringing herself down to await her punishment. "There's nothing to be ashamed by, so just bring your head up and put that wonderful smile back on, and stop calling me master." "If I should not call you that then what my lord of this house." "Just by my first name ok and nothing else unless with my name." "Ok Lord Kaoru." "Never mind, just and only my name," as he said with frustration from a child. But she was really doing was having a little fun. "Oh yeah, you have some friends here waiting for with a hateful feeling inside herself with jealousy." He just realized that one day he was late. So he rushed out of bed and got quickly dressed, and Asa was in the room. She had no time to turn around and ended up his male body of the front and back. As he heads out the door like the wind. He tells her goodbye and take care as she was still glazing in front of herself with a big smile on her face, her hands clinged together up to her face, and speaking softly to herself "now that I have seen you that way and now I love you more than before even for my body with yours." She comes back with a spirit of a soldier to battle her way to intertwine her destiny with his. She then relaxes and starts on the daily chores around and within the house to be spotless. Back with Kaoru who got lucky making it to class on time by a few seconds. The class was whispering about and yet the same girls before would not stop glaring at him. Since the teacher has not arrived, he decided to rest his head and sleep to keep his mind off those girls. Waking up from his nap, looking at his watch, and seeing no one was there in the room but seem only 2P.M. He goes to scratch his head but notice a piece of paper was there. Taking it off and reading it, "the teacher never came so we left early. Few of us tried to wake you up but then decided to leave you a gift. From Aoi and Nio, P.S. look in the mirror and you look grate. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" he gets up along with his stuff and goes to the mirror in the men's restroom. Looking at what they done, with a connected unabrow and a mustache that made it look like it belong to Hitler. He washed his face off to get rid of the magic marker with the dame cold water, and then sensed someone was there behind him. Checking behind himself as he slowly turns off the water and sees only an empty stall. With no interest, he heads out and home being nervous from that crazy maid. He walks in the house and being very cautious about what will happen. He leaves his shoes behind, as he sneaks to his bedroom upstairs as quiet as a mouse. His head coming over the view for the hall and sees the maid jump at him, flying backwards into the air, and slight spinning till he landed on top her on the soft rug. She blushes deeply as he looks at her with stupidity. She closes her eyes and heads up to him romantically to kiss him till interrupted by another maid that's been there the longest and Kaoru getting up quickly as she said, "young master seem to like it that way, well I will not keep you two from what ever master wants to do." "It was not what you think was happening," as Asa got up from the floor. "Ok, what ever young master says," as she laughs while leaving the room. "Never do that again Asa," as he spoke to no one because Asa had already left to go to bed, so he went and gone to bed.

As Nio was getting ready for their next hunt in front of her body stand mirror. She started to turn invisible then finally all the way. Able to control it very easy was unknown to her but was able to turn back. As she looked through her window and saw a drunken lady passing by and ended up reading her mind that was, "I am so drunk I just want to nap here and not move any more but I need to get home or the kids will get worried." Nio was surprised that those were her only but ok special abilities. Aoi snuck up behind her to surprise her but was stopped by Nio telling her to stop. "How were you able to know I was here?" "I just found out my special moves." "Ok then, tell what they are." "First I can read minds and also look at this," she turns invisible and walks around and behind Aoi saying were did you go Nio. She comes up, grabs, and turns back to normal on Aoi. "Got you now," as they both started to laugh but then Aoi stopped and blushed a little when Nio's hands slipped down onto her breast and grabbing them as Nio still laughing. Aoi breaking free from her grasp telling her "watched were your hands going ok. We are both girls it won't work out that, and it mainly because I love Kaoru." Said Aoi loudly but quickly covering her mouth because of not to let anyone know that yet. "You like are Kaoru, I can not believe that you love him." "Well do you love him to Nio?" Nio blushed lightly while looking away. "See you love him to huh?" She nodded her head as for a yes and asked, "if we both love him then won't we be rivals than friends plus that made loves him to and she lives with him there." "Well yes we are rivals and so is his maid but we will must continue until he picks someone, and when he does then we will still be friends. Also he must never find out we are vampires or date us till he is a vampire as well ok." "Soon we will have to bite him one day." "Ok, then one of us will bite him when he least suspects it." "Lets try to get him soon so it can be decided about who's going to be his sexy girlfriend." Therefore, immediately they decided to agree to show him little by little, on who loved him the most? As they went home to sleep and thinking that, us two best friends as rivals with a house cleaner, each other, and just for one single man that they love that cannot be a triple. During the crack of down Kaoru woke up early and remembered the poem that was in his dream, so he gathered supplies and wrote it down and speaking verse by verse of the poems.

"Kiss is just a kiss

Until it's with the one you love.

A hug is just a hug

Until it is with the one you're thinking of.

A dream is just a dream

Until you make it come true

Love is just a word

Until it's proven to you."

"This love for you,

Seems something new.

I see a kiss,

I have a kiss.

I see to say,

To love you everyday.

I die in happiness,

Just for you.

I see the moon

When it is noon

And I only dream of you."

"We had lived and loved,

For many changing years;

We have shared each other's gladness

And wept each other's tears

With all thy faults

I love thee still."

Finished writing it down he heads out ready for school before anyone woke up and Aoi was sound asleep same with Nio. Therefore, he went to school early but did not know that Nio was following him to school unseen. As he arrived to his homeroom, the teacher was sitting in his desk waiting for him. He set his things and getting ready for class as so saw by Nio. He moves away to head to the back of the room and Nio flashed through the room and ended biting the teacher. She open hers eyes and had made a mistake so she left all the way back to the entrance door. Kaoru turned around from a sound of her falling. He ran up and panic a little, then picked her up and carried her to the nurse. After studies of medical assistance he bandaged up her neck were, it was bleeding, and a bag of ice rapped in up and set on her forehead. Nio comes up by following the trail of blood all the way up to him and hugged tightly around his waist. "Now's my chance," she said to herself. She goes up for the taste of him but interrupted by him pushing her back gentle and telling her that they need to clean up the blood and wait here for the nurse. He gathers some rags to soak them in soap and water then hands one to Nio to clean the part near the office and he do the rest of the trail. Ran up to were it starts and started cleaning and quickly caught up to Nio because most of the blood was still wet. Sitting down and about to nap with the chair leaning and Nio humming to herself, then the door open and the nurse asked what was going on here. Kaoru explained but did not understand most of what happen and Nio sitting there quite. The nurse checked the bandages that he did for her and was surprised every detail was covered to take care of their teacher.

Chapter 4

"Ok, for now just go to the room till she's feeling better and not back by noon then the class may go home early but Kaoru wait in the room till she does," said the nurse pointing out the door for them to get out right away or else expression. The nurse looked at her sleeping on the bed with a sad expression on face because she could not tell them truth and that had to let him find out for himself after school when no one is here.

With Kaoru who is still, happen to be puzzled with that he had to stay and wait until the teacher woke up. As wonder off in his thoughts, some of the girls that kept glaring at him were whispering around about if he dazed off again. So then one of them went up to him with a nicely rapped gift, and with a note decorated with many flowers and hearts saying with all our love we leave you this gift. She tried to get his attention, but could not succeed, then left the gift on the desk with disappointment on her face as she left with a waste of courage to finally talk to him. When she returned to her friends she told them that gave it to him and did not get notice by him because he was still dozed off. For hours he waited till he fell asleep with out noticing it. The moon shinning with its graceful self through the classroom windows as he slept helplessly. Then the teacher woke up when the moon reached dead center of the black starry sky. She tried to talk but then the nurse spoke saying I know your hungry and who you want to feed from. "He is in your room and probably asleep," as she chuckled a little after saying those words. "Thanks," said the teacher as her belly growled for her to go eat something already. She gets up steadily and heads to the room quickly without running with hunger and some weird feeling of love or great sexual desire. Once she had arrived to the door, it was slowly opening with her peeking to see if he was awake or not. Only seeing only him there she did not care if he was or not and head up to him and just when she was about to bite him with her teeth a centimeter away. She decided to do something else without second thought about it, and started leaning and rubbing on him. She then grabbed his hands and had them grab and rub her breast around like bouncing marshmallow. Feeling like she was going to melt, then interrupted by Kaoru waking up yelling "sensei what are you doing. I'm a student and you're a teacher and plus you are way alder than I am." "But that should not stop true lovers my love." "I am sorry but it will not work out for us," as he tries to get away and out the door, but locked already and could not leave. "No matter what you say I am going to have you for myself and you will love me," said the teacher as she got closer and closer to him. He tries to build a barricade but she came smashing through it, and grabbed him swiftly with his face ending up between her boobs. Then with no resistance of hesitation, she sucks his blood through the neck as she rubs him again with a rock knocking on the entrance door. As she finished, she pulls her head back with drips of blood flying around into thousand and into a beautiful view of it reflecting the moon's light like watching thousands of cherry blossoms moving with the air on a nice sunny day.

While dragging him back to his desk, the nurse came in and started to help by setting the desk back in order. "My, my, you have such potential in feeding with your ability," said the nurse as she cleaned up the blood. "But how did you know I was going to be hungry and who I wanted to feed from," said the teacher with a suspicion on her face. "I will tell you when the time comes," as she left the room after the teacher. Leaving Kaoru behind to sleep but called Nio to come pick him up. Nio was shocked that he would sleep that long and would not wake up by now. So she headed down quickly by her vampire way. When she got to the room, she went up to and notice two bite marks on his neck and was a little bit jealous that she could not do it, but then did not care because she can tell Aoi that he has been bitten. While heading back she decided to take him to her place for the night and tell him in a very special way with a slight of blushing on her face for thinking it. And besides that, he could not go home because the doors were locked and everyone was asleep. So there was no way to take him home as Nio laid him under her baby blue covers and on the navy blue bed. Getting dress after taking his shoes off and setting them in the closet. He starts to wake up silently without making a noise, and when his vision came back he saw his friend completely naked and other things when she bend over to get her night gown. After seeing so much, that he could not help it any more of a grate sight and past out. Nio turning out the lights in getting in the same bed, but could not staring at him as she blushed deeply while lying there with him. The bed was so skinny that it kept both of them close together. She decided to wait there till he woke up, but it felt like she was going to fall off and with only one way left for both to sleep on the bed she got back up. Pulled the covers half way to left, and move Kaoru to the middle of the bed. She set her covers back over him and climbed up under the covers from the end of the bed. She crawled over him till she reached the end, and then lies down of him. With her face really red from doing so, she then found herself relaxed by the comfort he happens to be giving to her. Then found her self unnoticed asleep on him.

During the next morning, Aoi went to Kaoru's place and was told that he was not there and that he must be with Nio, because she went and got him from school for sleeping there. She went to the next house but no one answered the door after many attempts of knocking on the door. She could not go on any longer so she went on to school without them and will try again later after school. A few hours later, Nio woke up and could not get up because he was on top of her and slightly hugging her. She felt real glad that he was hugging, but she happens to notice her nightgown was off and on the floor. She tried to move to escape because she was naked in bed with him. Trying over and over but then gave up from being tired. She hugged him back and moved one of hand to set his head above hers. She lifts her head to kiss and does. She keeps kissing him and for some reason he starts to kiss her back while he was still asleep. She did not care about it, because she loved him and only him.

Out of know were, he woke up, and stopped kissing her, and was confused and asking questions after he got of the bed. "Why were we together in bed? Why were we just kissing just now? And were you naked?" As he asked nervously to her, coming up without the covers. "First you fell asleep at school and I Brought you here. And the rest is because, is because I love you with all my heart and soul Kaoru!" Kaoru standing there shocked that she said that and then brought out the gift that was in his pocket. "So you are the one who left me this," showing it to Nio as held up in front of her while looking away her smooth naked body. "No, I did not and if you open it and show me, then I will go get dress." "Get dress first then I will open it, ok." She gets out of bed and got back dress in her gown and said ok I am ready. He went over there, had a seat on the bead, and then opened it. While opening it, there was a necklace with a normal key on it with an engraving saying, "This is the key to my house and heart." He put on and it fit ok but Nio said to take it off right away, but when he tried to the necklace wouldn't come undone. Nio said to let her try to, he tried to tell her no, but she came up to him, reached behind and when she got there he passed out from her breast up in his face. Already late in the after noon, Aoi went over to Nio's house to see if she was there. As she arrived to the door Kaoru fell on top of Nio and onto the floor. Aoi brought the spare key and entered through the door and into the bedroom. Being shocked from what she saw, she could not answer because Nio quickly asked her to get Kaoru off her. While laying him on the bed, she asked what Kaoru was really doing at school. She said that he was sleeping, but there was a reason. "What might that be?" "It is because he was bitten by a vampire and it was not me, and when I arrived there. There was no sign of the person who bit him, so I just brought him here to rest," said Nio. With a but, she told her that she had not told him that he is a vampire now. And for the reason he past out was that they were trying to get the necklace off around his neck. While checking out the jewelry, she read the engravings on it.

As they just sit there, Kaoru wakes and sets his hands on their shoulders. They look at him but didn't see him, so they jumped saying Kaoru were are you at? " What are you talking about? I am right here on the bed." Well we can not see you," said Aoi and with Nio telling him to look in the mirror. "What you mean, I can see myself." Then he came back into site and they asked him how did you do that? "I guess I can turn invisible but not actual invisible then, but how can I even do that?" "We know," said Nio and Aoi. "It is because you are a vampire." He could not believe it that he was a vampire, and he could tell that they were serous about it but then smiled and came up to him and had a group hug. Lets see what other abilities I have said Kaoru. He thinks that he can go through the floor like walking through air, and then found himself half way through the floor. Coming back up he thot he was looking like Aoi and came exactly like her in every way, then became a walking statue. Then without reason, he faints again and same with the others.

One of the windows was smashed by a mysterious person and took all of Nio's belongings very quickly and dropped them at Kaoru's place. All the maids started to load up the things because the same person already did Aoi's house and told them what to do with it. As the mystery person picks the three of them up, and while she heads out the window. The houses catch on fire with sign of warning about it or known were or how it happened. Ignoring what happen the unknown person took them to each of their own room. AS to the last one, the person left a black alchemy symbol in a circle onto his right shoulder that could not be removed. As Kaoru woke up, he saw the strange person but only saw that strange person had a locket that need a to open. That which his necklace dragged up to the person, but before the person was close enough for him to see the face. The person just suddenly vanished, and he past out to sleep again.

Chapter 5

Waking up on a Saturday morning, thinking that's going to be a normal weekend with the crazy maid again. But when he notices that Aoi and Nio starring at him sadly, and got scared out of skin because of them just been standing there waiting for him. Getting back to himself, he asked what was the matter with them too have such gloomy faces. Thinking what to do to help them after he was told about their houses catching on fire and then he decided to let them live here with him. Which brought smile to their faces and tears of joy. Coming up and hugging him, they asked if their bedrooms could be next to his. Aoi on the left side and with Nio to the right side from his bedroom. With doors from theirs to his bedroom to enter and cannot be lock because the key has been lost for years. With Kaoru agreeing to let them if they stopped hugging him already. Out of curiosity Nio asked why he sleeps in such an enormous bedroom all alone, and that if he ever gets lonely from sleeping like this. Telling her that he has never come across it, and now that he thinks of it. "I guess when I have a girlfriend then we will be sleeping together or someone like a girlfriend who happens to love. Then it would be ok for me that is, if anyone wants to. Then I hope they get in bed while I am asleep so I won't freak out about, but I might will any ways. Aoi and Nio looked at each other as they said ok to him with thoughts of doing it tonight. Then a disturbance was made by Kaoru's stomach growling. But when it was growling he said that he did not seem hungry for normal food, and that when he got up he was already on the roof of the building looking for food to feed from. Once he found his prey, his friends had already came up next to him saying, "good choice, really good."

He just looked at the prey and wanted to feed for himself without having to go over there, then she fell over, and he felt relieved. Aoi asking if he was going to feed but he told her that he was not hungry any more. "So you just fed from her by only looking at her," said Nio. "I guess so," as he laughed a little knowing that they could not do it. As gazing upon him with a wonderful smile for him. Then the mood changed when Nio linked arms with him and started dragging him on the ground back to her new home. As following them she felt a strong sudden urge to be with him alone to have a personal talk about and with each other feelings. To see if actually want to be with him or if it is with someone else. Upon arrival, Nio decided to go straight to bed from a great tiredness through her body. While Nio left to her room, Kaoru asked Aoi to meet him up in his room when she is ready to go there. Taking his time up the well-crafted stairs that was made by highest quality craftsmanship. After step by step, he worries that new worker will show up without knowing it, as they talk alone in his room. With the appearance of his shadow on his door crafted from the finest wood and engraved with the following, "May luck and peace live with you for eternity as you live." Turning the antique coated doorknob to were the door will open. Going into the room without seeing anyone then with it suddenly shut, and then with someone under the covers on his bed. Tapping on that strange person on the shoulder to were they are woken. As the person got up he had recognized that it Aoi in a nightgown with a wonderful red silk that reaches down to her knees. Standing up without knowing her gown was barely hanging on to her by her breast.

Tripping over own self and caught on to him holding on tight as if she was begging for something or a lot shorter than him. Helping her up to her feet, and setting her straps back on her shoulders before he gets to happy about it. She hugs him to be close as possible as she whispers in his ear. "I want to be with me no matter what the situation. I want to be by your side for as long as I live. I want it so much that I put my all my love in for you and only you." With no other choice, he accepts the offer she asks him. With her heart moved on such a generous answer. Her hair down and straight like never before while her eyes shine in her tears of happiness. She closes her eyes as her head moves forward toward to his to kiss. He tries to prevent it but was pleased by her, and was knocked down onto his bed with her on top of him. Yet again her cloths fell off her but further more than last time. Suddenly a noise in the ceiling disturbs both of them from what was going on. Being lucky that he was already in bed he just fainted without a sign of cause for it. Feeling his forehead with her hand with a notice of a high fever.

She did not want him away with someone else. So she decided to the elder's technique to cure his devilish fever. Setting him under his covers after taking his shirt off him. Then she turned off the lights to the room and as she heads to bed you can her something falling on the floor softly. Getting under the covers she holds closely next to him and wishes for him to be well for school tomorrow.

Burning with rage inside her. Asa left from watching through the poked hole in the ceiling that was made by accident with a shivered piece of wood, and went back to work around the house after peeking through his door when she left the attic. Heading back to the tables for them to be dusted off. Bending over with everything under the skirt shows out to who ever dares to look, while she plans on how to get Aoi to leave him so she can have Kaoru all to herself with love from her heart. Finishing the task for today, she sees someone distributing medicine to Kaoru as she passes by his room. Yelling out to the person to find out what they were doing. When looking, it was a female that was giving him something strange as she left through the window without trace and leaving behind an untitled bottle behind. With nothing to do for being to late she worries about him as she heads to bed trying to sleep. Waking up the next morning feeling better than before. Till he looked the other way at Aoi and saw that she completely naked holding onto him with cute smile on her face. Such a surprise to him sent him out from underneath the covers and away from the moment. As he backed away to the door, he twisted his ankle and sprained it. Making it uneasy for him to leave the room. So much pain, he just stopped and lay there on the floor and happening to notice the sweet cherry blossom smell from his mouth. Spinning around with his arms trying not to move is delicate ankle. Grabbing the bottle and brought it to his nose to smell the inside of it which happen to be the same as his breathe. As usual, Asa came in with knocking and opened the door to where it hit is ankle. Waking up Aoi and Asa picking him up to take him to his bed to rest with a feeling to be punished by him. She waits to be hit but all he did was tell her to remember to knock on the door before entering. Smiling with somewhat relief yet filled with raged inside her from what she had done. Aoi hanging onto Kaoru as she tells Asa, "can you leave us alone so we can get dressed" as she giggled a little while saying what she said to her. Leaving them alone and closing the door as she left. Aoi got out of bed with her cloths still off her as she crawls over him to go take a shower in his bathroom inside his room. After so much pain to his ankle and seeing so much that he has before. He lies there knowing that he was unable to go to school for today or if he did go then who knows what will happen. Being distracted from his thots, Aoi asked him if he would like to join her in a bath before she decides to come get him and force him to join her in a bath.

Without wanting to be dragged to take a bath together. He gets up out of bed and limps his way to tub to be seeing her facing at him. Turning around trying to leave then interrupted by his nosebleed. Making him fall backwards to were he hits his head on the edge of his door to which it had cracked his head to were it must be bleeding from both his nose and the back of his head. Getting the first-aid kit without question to stall from what needed to be done. Returning back to him, she falls as well on top of him. Landing on his chest with her chin, left elbow into his stomach, and right elbow into his neck. Getting up quick but softly with hurting him any more than he is now. She quickly applies the bandages around his head to his neck, chest, and stomach. Seeing the swelling at his ankle, she bandage it as well as he jump when she wrapped his in ointment then with bandage.

Lifting him up and not trying to fall with him in her arms. Taking him to the bed she falls and sees the bottle. Then turning her owns self to be the one to land on the bottle so her hands will not injure him again. Without fainting but instead she holds him dearly as she goes to sleep in her pool of blood forming around under her back to a widely spread across the tainted floor boards.

Chapter 6

Sound asleep together on the floor with one of the maids to have entered the room yelling for help when she noticed the blood still freshly soaked in the rug. When help had arrived trying to move them apart from each other as they wanted but then had no choice except to leave them together as they take them medicine room, because Aoi was gripped on to him as if they were sealed by fate. Asa stricken by hate, jealousy, sadness, and guilt from what she had happened to see with the two in pain and love. Leaving with tears to Nio's room to explain to her what happened in the master chamber room. The unforgivable words passing through Nio's ears she runs toward the door. Being stopped with a sudden grip around her waist by Asa saying "please do not go to that sight of pain and tragic happiness." With tears running down her face as a waterfall down onto the shoulders of her friend.

Realizing to what she was saying she falls to her knees crying with Asa. Trying to get a hold of themselves, they head to the kitchen and ponder through each others minds on what they are going to cook for them after the get out of the medicine room. One decided on cookies and the other on with a cake till finally they will cook both and serve them grate goodies filled with caring love for them. Then found waking up in the infirmary with a forest green cast on his leg and new bright white bandages to his head while he sat up looking into the mirror. Then noticing Aoi topless of her cloths and rapped with bandages instead. And looks away as she says to ask him if that he was finally awake to say good morning.


End file.
